The girl I adore xMattMellox
by UmiHoshi
Summary: Her face was awfully close too. It made me think... should I kiss her? "-And that's all. You get it?" "err, y-yeah!" "Good." She smiled. Great, just great. I know this girl for 9 days and I'm IN LOVE! MattXMello genderbender


Peeking trough the doorframe, I saw a child, a girl, staring at me.  
Blond hair, blue eyes, a regular girl, probably English.

I ignored her for a while, continuing my game, but the staring became anoying.  
I looked up.  
" WOOSH!" the most obvious dive-away move I had seen in my respectable 11 years of live...  
Damn, she sucks...  
"Err... you okay?" I asked her. She stood up... and hid again.  
You're bluntly open like this...  
"Are you new?" She asked.  
"Ah... yes.." a little surprised, I answered.  
She stared at me again. Her facial expression turned a little snobbish.  
"Well? Aren't you going to introduce yourself to your elder?" She asked.  
"Ah, yes...err..." I stood up and bowed. "Ma-"  
"Ah! Cool! This, what is it!" no interest in me, she had snatched my gameboy.  
Elder or whatever, she acts younger than me... she was trying to press a few buttons.  
"It's a gameboy. You don't know it?" I choose to hide my anoyedness and kneeled down next to her.  
"I have, but... I've never actually held one in my hands."  
She was silly, but cute with the gameboy in her hands.  
"Atatah!... I died..." she looked a little surprised and sad.  
I laughed. How cute can a girl be?  
"What's your name?" I asked.  
"Mel-"  
Well, the meeting was to regular to be one of Wammy's children, so something interfaced it.  
"Ah, I see. That was the cause of the third bed delivered this morning. It was a logic conclusion to make. Did you notice it at all, Mello?" in the door opening stood a small and fragile little boy. The first thought I'd have of him would be 'dawww, how cute', but he ruined the opinion with his synic voice.  
I looked to 'Mello's' face to see her opinion, but-  
"Oh my, what's this? I accidently stepped on a cockroach." her opinion was more obvious then L's love for cake. She stood ON TOP OF THE GUY!  
"Mello... get your unsightly decultivied body off of me..."  
"What did you just say, you twit!"  
I wonder how heavy a woman can make herself by jumping on top of someone. 70 kg? 100 kg? 200 kg?  
The small boy sighed. "One reveres to violence only when one does not see another solution, Mello. It seems that, since you can't outsmart me, you'll get frustrated." Mello finally stopped crushing the boy.  
"He...he does have a point..." I heard myself say.  
"... Fine.." She stepped off of him and sat down on her bed, her back turned towards us. The younger boy pulled a painful, but satisfied grimace and left for his own bed on the other side of the room.  
What... What the hell is this atmosphere!

I've got to calm down and reconsider the situation...  
1. I'm staying on a room with a girl. A very violent girl.  
2. I'm staying on a room with this boy, Near, who totally creeps me out.  
3. I'M CAUGHT IN THEIR CROSSFIRE!  
I wonder if there will ever be a day where I'll meet a more retarded set of people. I realize now, for more than ever: I shouldn't have come down here!

Their daily routine is far off from normal, if to mention one aspect of Near & Mello's world of wonders.  
Let's just take this totally average day:  
6:50 I wake up to see what they're doing. Mello is already dressed, as if she had never gone to sleep. Near (I had a short conversation with Mello, finding out his name) remains asleep until 7:30. In the time he is asleep, he is surrounded by teddies and other stuffed animals. Mello, on the rare occasions where I catch her sleeping (A cute sight), is surrounded by a pile of books.  
8:00 we have breakfast. I don't have a clue why, but Near and Mello each have their own table. Their names are practically written on it! (The one Mello owns has the name in it litterly, carved by her personally).  
While Mello is surrounded by the majority of EVERYONE, Near is accompanied by most of the teachers and 3-4 students (the types you'd find with their heads stuck in the toilet, caused by people like Mello. And probably anyone, including me, if they'd blabber wisecracks enough.)  
It appeared to me that, even though Mello was paying some attention to her 'fans', she was always stuck with her nose in a book. Schoolbooks, to be precise. And that wondered me.  
Because, at 9:00, when we were making a test and the grades were reported the afternoon after, Near had scored highest of the class, while Mello was second. I saw her grit her teeth for a sec when she heard Near's grade.  
Despite all the attention she pays to her schoolwork, she still scores lower then Near.  
So in short, it's a little power game of the two of them. Quite amusing, actually.

It took me only a week or so to learn their basic routines. Mello was trickier in this though.  
For Near, it was just sleep, eat, school, eat, play, play, play, read, play, eat, play, sleep.  
Mello on the other hand was more chaotic in her moving around, an abstract swirl of learning, school, learning, eating and some more learning. Especially her eating pattern was questionable. Usually, she'd skip either breakfast or lunch, but walked around with chocolate bars (Harley's) all day long.  
It's weird to say, but these two people really attract me. Though it is obvious they absolutely DON'T attract each other.

For now, I liked Mello best. I don't know, she was cute and cheerful! Still, it's odd, sharing a room with a girl, but you forget that after a while.  
She was damn smart too!  
But the little mind games she was trying were kind of weird. Like she was creating a barrier between her and the rest of the world. Like she was drifting 10 centimeters higher above the ground.  
There was this day where I was making my homework, for example:

'Why is she staring at me all the time?' I was thinking so, but every time I glanced back, her face was straightforward again. She was lying on her bed, munching chocolate.  
Near was on the other side of the room, making a huge card house. He really has my respects for being able of making such a big thing.  
Well, if she wanted to help me out, I'd gladly accept it. History was one of my most lousy subjects.  
But she didn't say anything. She was just staring.  
I heard a small sigh after 10 minutes or so.  
"Mello, if you keep on gazing to that one mistake on Matt-kun's paper, you'll end up ruining your eyes." I heard Mello's foot bump against Near's chest. "s-Shut up!"  
"What? What mistake?" I browsed through my work in panic.  
I saw Near's smirk as he left the room. A little grumpy, Mello walked up to me.  
"... Need-"  
"Could you help me out, please?" I asked before she could. Something shimmered in her eyes, I guess she was surprised.  
"s-Sure..." She sat down next to me.

Ahhh... I get it now. Mello's actually a shy girl. To her, it was probably a mind game of who would hold on longest, her resisting to help me or me without help. But I guess she was just insecure to ask. Well, we made homework together just like that.  
Mello's a star at explaining, but I also noticed something else: my heart was beating in my trough. This girl was so close to me, we were both lying on our belly on the ground and I could feel her side and shoulder next to mine. Her face was awfully close too. It made me think... should I kiss her?  
"-And that's all. You get it?" She sat up before I could do anything.  
"err, y-yeah!" I felt my cheeks burn because of my own thoughts.  
"Good." She smiled. Ah, how wonderful that smile looked on her face.  
Great, just great. I know this girl for 9 days and I'm IN LOVE!

I need to rethink this. Mello is loud, violent and pretty snobbish. She's bossy and just a real tomboy. But I feel so attracted to her charisma. Her smile, her movements, her words. It shocked me to know how brilliant everything was about her.  
I'm convinced: I HAVE to win her!  
...But how?  
Mello tends to be surrounded by people all the time. And even girls tended to get lesbian around her. The competition is humongous! And there's the biggest fear I have: Isn't Mello spending too much time thinking about Near?  
No, no, no! Mello dislikes Near!... But hating is closest to loving, isn't it? Argh, I'm getting sick of this!

I stepped up to Near when we were alone in our room.  
"Hey... ermm Near, I wanna ask if-"  
"Is this considering Mello?" He continued moving his action figure around without looking back at me.  
"w-Well, yes it is..."  
Near smirked. "You're in love, aren't you?"  
My face turned bright red. "I- I just- I-"  
"That's okay. It happens to everyone at some state. And it's not like you're the first guy to fall for Mello."  
"Are you... What do you think of her?"  
It fell silent for a while.  
"... She is very sweet and lovable indeed. I think of her as... let's say, the girl I'm sharing a room with. Nothing more, nothing less."  
I grumbled. Near was so ununderstandable with things like this. "Are you in love on her?"  
Near laughed. A much more clearer laugh then I had expected of him. "If I'd fall in love with Mello, the fun of her pouting as she loses to me would be all gone."  
Guess that's a no. One thing to be assured of at the least.  
"Matt-kun. This situation... will be much more interesting to us then you expect. If everything turns out well, that is." He turned to me and I saw two black eyes pierce in mine. Near was having fun, clearly.  
Well, I don't really get Near's words, (Hell, I never do) but I might just have a chance. After all, I'm staying in one room with her. And something else enlarged my chances as well:

A few days later, we received our grades from the second test I had made at Wammies. I can't believe it! I'm 3rd ranked! In short, I'm right underneath Mello. I saw her smile at me when she heard my grade (, though that smile disappeared again when she heard Near's grade). For now, I stand a chance. I really stand a chance!  
... I stood a chance...  
Because one day, when I was in deep thoughts (about her), I didn't pay attention and bumped into someone. I tried not to fall, so I grasped on to the first thing I could grasp.  
When I came to, I saw what it was.  
"... What are you doing?" I heard Mello's voice. I gazed up to her and laughed a clumsy laugh.  
...MY HANDS WERE ON HER CHEST!  
"I- I'm sorry!" I raced of as fast as I could, trying to recover from a heart attack. Mello's chest! I had grapped on to her chest! My first thought was 'they're flat', but that didn't matter! We're 11, not a hormone in her body would consider forgiving me!  
I was glad to run into Near and could somehow explain what happened.  
Near smiled at me. "Don't worry, Mello won't hate you for that."  
"Why wouldn't she! Any girl would!"  
Near smiled and was silent for a while. "... Well... it 'was' an accident, right?"  
I saw Mello run up to us after that. "Matt, what the hell was wrong just n-"  
Near had placed his hand on Mello's chest. I gasped and was frozen to the ground.  
"Near... what the hell are you doing?"  
"Nothing..." Near pulled his hand back.  
"... Okay?" Mello frowned. "Matt, you don't have to run if you bumped in to me. It's not like I'm heavily wounded and furious or something." Mello walked on after another word twist with Near.  
This girl has no hormones! NON! What is this! Is she lesbian or something? That would explain the tomboy behavior and the 14th girl to give her a love letter (/get rejected) by now, though.  
"I never saw Mello be interested in any girl, if that's what you're wondering." Near read my mind.  
"g-Geh?" I looked at the smaller boy.  
He pulled an innocent smile and changed subject: "If you want Mello, you shouldn't back off with things like this, you know?"  
I looked to the ground. Now what? Thank god, I didn't drift further away from Mello, but I didn't get closer either.  
Near turned around. "Let me just say you this: Mello is a materialist." He walked off. "I'll be cheering for you two... a lot..."

Materialist? Did he mean presents? Well, that's not too hard, I guess. But what? I could always give her chocolate, since she loves that, but it's to plain! And what should I say? 'Here, I love you'? Who the hell would say that! (Next to Mello. And you'd believe her for it too...)  
Luckily, a week later we had a test week. Which means a lot of stuff to put my mind off! (I could hardly game, though T.T) I decided the last day would be best. For now, all I can do is gaze to her over my math test.  
As expected, Mello was done first, about at the same time as Near. I finished 15 minutes later. But even though she was done, she didn't leave. The first day kept me wondering, so I decided to wait after finishing as well. I looked around and saw a lot of people being pretty nervous. Mello was looking at those people too. They smiled after seeing Mello and continued their tests with more confidence.  
So in short, Mello is like a symbol of faith. Before this, I thought she didn't really gave about her fans, but she's after all really kind.  
My love for her has gained another 12%.  
It was funny to see both Near and Mello during test week, though. It was like they swapped personalities!  
Near was anxiously biting his nails and his eyes flashed around for every little detail. He was shaking all over and panting. A lot of girls took pity for the scared little boy.  
Mello on the other hand was stoic. She was looking like a life size doll and her hand raced over the paper. I tried to count them and there were about 50 chocolate bars surrounding her table. (We were allowed to eat. lucky!)  
The last day of tests was my chance. I waited for her outside until everyone finished the test. Mello came out as last person and I walked up to her quickly, before anyone else could talk to her.  
"m-Mello!"  
"hn?"  
"Erm...g-good job! I bet you scored brilliant on all!" I laughed sheeply.  
She stared at me, then smiled a little snobbishly. "Of course I did, no one expected any less."  
"Still... Mello is really admirable. Even though you were finished, you stayed behind to support everyone."  
Mello's smile turned into a normal one. "You figured? Well... can't just let Roger have his fun seeing all the kids die of stress, can I?"  
It was now or never.  
"h-Here!" I nearly added 'I love you' to it, but I quickly shut up. I handed her a small package.  
"Hn?" she opened it and stared at the black nail polish in it.  
"...What's this?" She didn't sound to happy. What now!  
"I- I though it'd look good on you. It's a present f-for finishing the tests so perfectly." I gazed at the ground.  
I heard her laugh and she placed her hand on my head. "Okay. I'll wear it. Tnx."

For now, mission accomplished! I released all the stress I had on the play station. Dark-Ixion (final fantasy X) HAD to die!  
Near was in the room too and Mello entered a little later. I tried not to look at her and get a red face, so I focused even more on the play station. I only heard Near ask Mello for something and they both left the room.

"Mello. I'm going to steal Matt away from you."

* * *

this idea was stuck in my head since forever, but it's finaly do-...halve way up =.='''  
well, i'll continue if I can and there's any interest for it -.-

for now, sorry everyone's OOC xD especially Near, he's too happy! well, I just wanted to rondomly scare Matt xD And leaving Mello's gender in the middle is too endless to skip.


End file.
